1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to forming wiper blades for windshield wipers, and in particular to a method of forming an improved wiper blade utilizing an extrusion process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wiper blades, particularly those used in wiping vehicular windshields, are required to operate under a variety of adverse conditions. Such blades are typically formed of rubber, or rubber-like materials, and are forced into engagement with the vehicular windshield to clean dirt, dust and foreign matter as well as water from the windshield. U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,297, issued to Overman et al, May 22, 1962, is typical of the prior art manufacturing technique in which a wiper blade is molded in a mold in edge-to-edge relation, the dual blades being separated after curing in the mold by a single cut which simultaneously exposes a rubber edge on each blade.
A need exists for a wiper blade having improved edge quality which avoids pitting and inequalities in the edge surface of the blade.
A need also exists for an improved wiper blade which avoids streaking the windshield and which provides higher visibility during rain.